Love, Naruto
by TsukiBebi
Summary: A letter is all it took to bring Sasuke home, but it was who it was from that made it worth his while. Better than it sounds. [Yaoi][OneShot]


**Title:** Love, Naruto  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke  
**Summary:** When Sasuke left, he abandoned everyone. When Sasuke left, he caused a certain dobe to realize a few things. ( Yaoi )( OneShot )

_**- - - - -**_

**Love, Naruto**

_**- - - - -**_

_Sasuke,_

_I don't think I've ever told anyone this, but . . . _

_I'm afraid of abandonment._

_Yeah . . . me, Uzumaki Naruto, afraid of people rejecting and leaving him alone, kind of silly, huh? I can picture you laughing your ass off now, sitting next to Orochimaru, telling him how ridiculous I am, and how you used to have a best friend who you now realize was nothing more than a wimp._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, that you couldn't confide in me, and that I couldn't whoop your ass and drag you back to Konoha. Yeah, I'm lame, and yeah, you should probably work out your own difficulties by yourself, but do you know how many people miss you? Sakura-chan's not the same, and she's grown! How much, I do not know, though I will soon. You see Sasuke, not long after you left . . . so did I. I left with Ero-sennin (Jiraiya-sama)._

_I left to train, to get stronger, to find you._

_Once again, you probably think I'm some lame-ass dobe and you probably don't give a shit, but I'm telling you all of this because I care about you teme. Got it?_

_Me and Jiraiya've been gone around three years, maybe two and a half. I've lost track. I've grown a hell of a lot too! I'm 166 centimeters tall now! Beat that! Either way, I'm stronger now and the next time you see me you'd better be prepared to fight me. You'd better, or else . . . or else . . . _

_You . . . you're not really evil, Sasuke, are you? I really did consider you my friend, my . . . my . . . best friend. _

_Don't leave. Not forever._

_Love,  
__Naruto_

Sasuke read over the letter once, twice, three times in it's whole. There were smeared spots dotting the parchment, as if the blonde had cried as he wrote it. It was by chance that the young Uchiha had found it, as if Naruto had known where he was at the time, but didn't care, as long as he got him the letter.

His dark eyes lingered over the last three words_. 'He wrote love. Did he . . . ?' _Sasuke shook his head of the thought, his mind jumbled with feelings he had never dreamed of, but now, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go back, to return to Konoha . . . to Naruto.

The only problem was he didn't know how.

**_- - - - -_**

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned, his head facing away from the sunset, a light glow framing his face.

"Nani?" his voice was deep, mature. Over the course of the years he had grown, and come to face with his feelings. He wasn't as hyper as he once was, though he still had his moments, but now he was calm, collected, and he thought more, much more on the past than one should.

"Hokage-sama is calling for you. She says it's urgent. Something about a teme."

Blue eyes went wide and Naruto was gone in little more than a flicker, something that he had learned while training.

His thoughts were racing as he ran the steps up the Hokage Tower. _'Teme . . . ? It can't be . . . only . . . _' Naruto stopped at the door, pausing as he caught his breath. He was unsure, surprised, hopeful; so many emotions piled onto one he did not know what to think.

"Just open the damn door, brat, and come in." Tsunade's voice penetrated through the wooden door, her voice frustrated and loud, making Naruto jump in response.

"H-hai!" Opening the door, he stood tall, proud and determined.

"What did you call me in here for, baa-chan?" the blonde male asked, his eyes firm, "It's been too long since you've called me here for you to want me this urgently."

Tsunade smirked. "You're right, kid," she leaned back in her chair, letting it squeak slightly as she moved, "Just thought I'd let you know that the Uchiha's been announced as a traitor from Orochimaru. He's wanted by every missing-nin . . . and by us. We want you to find him. Keep him alive, Naruto."

"Aa."

She blinked. "Good, now . . . " The female Hokage looked up, only to see nothing of the blonde boy.

"Damn, he's gotten better. He'd better not murder the Uchiha on the spot, or worse . . . " Tsunade smirked at her own thoughts, the sake she had drunk finally getting to her head.

**_- - - - -_**

Naruto jumped, only a blur of faint yellow, orange and black passing through the wood as he tried to track the rogue nin before anyone else. He knew him better, so he thought, than anyone else, and he would risk anything to get him back. He didn't care. Naruto would give his life if only Sasuke would come back, if only he would talk to him, be civil, acknowledge him . . . something. He didn't care.

A single tear ran down his scarred cheek quickly, leaving no traces of it as he ran. The wind brushed past him, echoes of his past flowing through his ears while the voices of the forest told him of things to come.

Naruto stopped, the wind whistling through the leaves as he approached an open valley. His eyes were wide. He couldn't move. Not one part of him could, because in the middle of that plain stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke stood straight, his eyes gazing at the tan figure gaping at him. He knew it was Naruto; the chakra signature was the same, though more prominent and controlled than before. It was stronger.

_'The dobe . . . he wasn't lying. He did train himself . . . very hard.'_

Dark eyes wandered over the blonde figure, taking in every detail that had been formed on him over the years they had been separated. He stepped forward bravely, unknowingly, curious as to what Naruto would do.

"Why?"

Sasuke blinked. _'Did . . . did he . . . ' _Onyx orbs traveled to blue ones securing their place there. His eyes were downcast, sad, worried; so many emotions not even the Uchiha could name them. He knew then it had not been merely the wind whispering into his ear that had led him to hear what the dobe had said.

"Why what . . . ?" Sasuke's lips formed a barely visible smirk, though the rest of him held all seriousness, determination persevering in all parts of his body.

Naruto's head snapped up fully, his attention on Sasuke. "Y.. you heard me. ?"

Nodding briefly, Sasuke motioned that he had, indeed, heard what Naruto had asked him.

"But I don't get what you mean, Naruto. Why what. ?" He spoke softly, letting the gentle tendrils of the wind carry his voice to the ears of his former teammate.

Naruto's lip twitched as he tried to hide his smile that tried to form beneath his mask of sadness. But as soon as the smile came, it left as he thought of why he had asked.

"Why did you decide to come back? Is it false, a trick on your part? Do you want to destroy the village on Orochimaru's -"

"I came back because of you."

The Uzumaki stood there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. He had ranted, accusing Sasuke of coming back of possibly betraying them again and . . . and . . . he had come back because of . . . him?

Staggeringly, Naruto took a step forward, wiping the slowly forming tears from his eyes before Sasuke could see them.

"I... I'm . . . sorry. I . . . I. "

"Don't be sorry, dobe. I should be sorry, Naruto," Sasuke came forward, embracing the blonde in a hug, sturdying him as he whispered, "I read your letter."

Naruto pushed back slightly, missing the contact between them. "Y.. you read that. ! I... I was right. ?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't know how you knew, but I'm glad that you found me and left me the letter. It gave me a good laugh at some points, but you were serious and it . . . it woke me up. Now I know why I couldn't sleep at night," Naruto looked at the young Uchiha blankly, confusion written clearly upon his face,

"I didn't have you near me. I thought you hated me."

Pausing, Sasuke looked up, the sun already fading into the evening sky, he sighed. "That night, I slept peacefully, knowing that there was a possibility you were close, and even moreso that you didn't hate me. I was content."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into Sasuke. "I could never hate you no matter what you did to me."

"Why?"

Blue eyes gazed up into gentle coal, letting his body turn around just slightly.

"This is why."

Moving to stand on his tip-toes, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he gasped unknowingly. He had not known that Naruto had felt this way, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

Leaning down just slightly, Sasuke licked the entrance of the Uzumaki's mouth, making him gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, he quickly slid his tongue in, exploring his wet cavern, allowing a fight to go on for dominance of which neither of them won.

Pulling back suddenly, Naruto stood, his forehead leaning against Sasuke's, neither one of them breaking eye contact as they panted.

"I... I..."

Putting a finger to his lips, Sasuke shushed him, letting him catch his breath. "You have to take me back to Konoha, right?" Naruto nodded, "Should we try and get back before it's too dark now that you don't have to search?"

"I... I... don't know."

Sasuke smirked. "You're the shinobi, you should know."

**_- - - - -_**

As they walked into Konoha, it was daybreak. They had run most of the night, stopping only for food, which was once and did not take long. As they entered, there were people beginning to come out, bustling around trying to open their shops so that if anyone were to come early they might stop there.

They all stopped and stared at Sasuke and Naruto for they walked through the streets hand in hand.

Some had not realized it was even Sasuke yet, and was thinking it was Sai, which would be horribly incorrect, some had and thus, the whispering began.

_"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke? Why is he holding hands with the Kyuubi boy? I mean..."_

_"Traitor and Kyuubi, what a great pair."_

_"Great, Uchiha-san returns and he goes gay with a monster of all people . . . "_

The two ignored it all. They did not care, for once. They had heard worse in their lives and this probably wouldn't be the worst of it. They only thing that needed taken care of was . . .

"Naruto!"

Tensing, the blonde slowly turned around, recognizing the authoritive feminine voice.

"H.. hai, baa-san?" He smirked out of habit, but on the inside he was shaking.

Tsunade just smiled. "Why didn't you come and tell me when you and Uchiha got back? ... And are _together_ nonetheless!" She laughed heartily as she received a glare from Sasuke, a confused and startled look from Naruto.

"What the hell. . .!"

_**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I was all alone in my house yesterday and realized that I had a fear of abandonment... so I wrote this fic.. LoL. It was fun, but kind of hard, to write. Very different for me, but I enjoyed it, and I hope you all do too!!!

Always,  
Kandra

_Comments, Reviews ( and even Flames! ) are appreciated!_


End file.
